This invention relates to a container filling apparatus, particularly for filling pint and/or quart containers with flowable, discreet, small, solid items such as berries.
Known berry filling apparatus typically is like that set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,807 and 4,095,721, for example. Specifically, the containers such as quart or pint-size containers are advanced on a belt while each is sequentially filled with berries from a fill hopper, and then subsequently closed as by a wrapper placed over the top and secured to the container. Such equipment has functioned well, but has certain limitations. One significant limitation was that the filler had to be modified to accommodate berry containers, e.g., pints, of different dimensions. Another limitation was the inability to effectively handle clamshell-type containers.
Moreover, to restrain each container being filled with the prior fillers, a stop mechanism was projected into the path of the container to stop it on the moving belt to fill it, and then subsequently release it. Actually, it is desirable to use a high friction surface material on the belt, such as "Linatex" brand surface, which is a rubber-type material manufactured by The Linatex Corporation, Stafford Springs, Conn., to assure that the empty cartons are advanced rather than simply slip on the belt. This is particularly true for very lightweight, plastic clamshell type containers. However, stopping of the container when it is being filled causes the high friction moving belt to tend to advance the container bottom and tip the container over. Furthermore, since the sequentially stopped containers come into abutment under the filler hopper, they must be subsequently separated for the wrapper to be applied around the container. Or, if the container is a clamshell-type, the cover portion must be flipped over about the integral hinge secured to the base portion.